villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Varrick
'''Varrick '''is a shifty and unscrupulous businessman from ''The Legend of Korra. ''Though outwardly appearing pleasant, if not also scatter-brained and impulsive, in actuality Varrick is shown to be a scheming and conniving individual who is even willing to start a war involving his own people in the name of profit. History Varrick first appears as a man with whom Asami attempts to start a partnership with in the hope that it will save Future Industries, which is on the verge of bankruptcy. When Asami goes to meet him with Bolin, Varrick seems to take an immediate liking to the latter, and the two soon become fast friends. However, when Unalaq and his forces take over the Southern Water Tribe, Varrick shows a less innocent side of himself when he begins strongly pushing for armed resistance to the North's occupation. When the tensions boil over into all out conflict, Varrick flees to Republic City along with Korra and her friends. Once there, he convinces Korra to get the president of Republic City on their side. When this doesn't work, Varrick suggests that Korra should go behind his back while simultaneously working with Asami to ship Mecha-Tanks to the beleaguered South. He also decides to dress Bolin up as the star of blatant propaganda films in the hopes of boosing morale for the war. Varrick's villainous nature is revealed in the episode "The Sting" where Mako realizes that the explosives used to bomb both the Southern Water Tribe Cultral Center (an act that worsens the tensions between the two Water Tribes) and also Varrick's own shipments to the South are of his own company's design. Unfortunately, by the time Mako realizes this Varrick's actions have already left Future Industries and Asami in financial ruin, allowing Varrick to buy a controlling share and "save" Asami's company while simultaneously putting her in his pocket. When Mako confronts him about this and refuses to be intimidated by Varrick's threats, the scheming businessman has Mako framed for his own crimes. Despite his best efforts though, Varrick is later exposed after Bolin foils his attempt to kidnap Republic City's president and blame it on the Northern Water Tribe so as to get Republic City into the war. Following his imprisonment in a specially made prison cell, Varrick claims that he regrets his past actions and to make amends gives Asami her Future Industries vehicles back, along with the war-ship he had stored them on (which he named after his assistant). When the Dark Avatar goes on a rampage through Republic City, Varrick's jail cell is destroyed in the process, allowing him and his assistant to escape. Trivia *He was based off of Howard Hughs, though the personality traits he takes from the real-life businessman are shown to be mostly an act. *It is rumored in-universe that he has been known to dabble in the Black Market to make a profit, but these rumors are unconfirmed. Given what he has been confirmed to be guilty of already, it is not unfeasible. Category:Avatar Villains Category:The Legend of Korra Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elitist Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Bombers Category:Propagandists Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Secondary Villains